You Are My Slave!
by KawaiiFio-chan
Summary: cinta lama bersemi kembali :v asekk... menikah hanya untuk menutupi identitas asli seorang Hokage. kini perasaan terhadap sesama lelaki muncul kembali, namun... ia hanya bisa diam dan menuruti kata tuannya. karena, sudah diancam dengan video laknat. :v


Warning : OOC, Typo Everywhere, Mengandung unsur BDSM, Rated M, 17+.

Don't like don't read!

Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. .

.

"Kau milikku Dobe!"  
"Ngh~"  
"Diam bodoh!"  
"Sa-sakit~"  
Terdengar erangan-erangan dari salah satu kamar hotel milik pemuda berambut Raven. Erangan-erangan dari Kenikmatan maupun Kepedihan dari Seorang Hokage Baru ini.

"Hosh..Hosh.." Naruto, Hokage baru ini tampak mengatur Nafasnya.

"Hentikan itu.. Sasuke!" Naruto ingin melawan tapi apadaya tenaganya habis terkuras, selangkangannya terlihat memerah, dan terikat.

"Diam dobe. Jangan sebut namaku! Kalau kau mengulanginya akan kucambuk pantatmu!" Sasuke si pemuda berambut raven mengancam Naruto. Ia mengatur HandyCamnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Kau sudah memiliki Istri, bego!" Naruto membentak dan... Crattt! Ikat pinggang Hitam Legam tepat mengenai bagian belakang Naruto.

"Aww! Akh!" Ringis Naruto. Namun Sasuke hanya diam saja dan malah mempedulikan HandyCamnya yang tengah merekam Naruto.

Sasuke memberikan pakaian Maid pada Naruto.

"Hari ini ku pulangkan kau. Besok kau harus memakai ini." Sasuke melepaskan Ikatan di tangan Naruto.

"Apa? Aku harus kesini lagi? Tak akan pernah!" Naruto memakai baju, celana, serta jubah hokagenya.

"Baiklah. Akan kusebar video mu yang sedang Meringis saat kucambuk tadi. Ingat, tadi kau Telanjang!" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dasar Sarap!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan munafik deh Dobe.. Kau itu menyukaiku kan?" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto.

"Ba-baka!" Sontak saja Naruto berblushing-ria.

"Huh, ya sudah! Pulang sana!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Tanpa diperintah, aku bisa!" Naruto menutup Pintu kamar Sasuke. Tapi, sepertinya Tenaga Naruto memang benar-benar terkuras.

.

-di tengah Jalan-  
*Naruto PoV*  
"Dasar baka Teme!" aku menendang batu kerikil.  
"Memang sih.. Aku dulu mempunyai hubungan dengannya. Menikah dengan Hinata saja hanya untuk menutupi Identitasku yang seorang Gay.." Pikirku dengan pipi merah di tengah jalan yang mulai sepi itu.

"Hey! Naruto!" seseorang memanggilku. Dan ternyata dia.. "Kiba! Ada apa?" sahutku.

"Bolehkah aku melihat isi tas mu?" Kiba menyeringai dan menghampiriku.

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Dasar! Aku harus pulang. Ini sudah malam." aku terburu-buru menyahutinya. Karena, didalam Tas itu terdapati Pakaian pelayan yang diberikan Teme.

"Huh, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol di Suatu tempat." Kiba merangkulku. Huh, ini mencurigakan. Aku tak bisa melawannya karena tenagaku yang habis terkuras tadi. Jadi, ku-iya-kan saja, siapa tau ke kedai ramen. Hihi.  
*Naruto PoV End*

-di suatu tempat tersebut-  
"Mengapa kau mengajakku ke...-" Naruto terkejut. Kiba mengajak Naruto ke sebuah hotel.

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk." ucap Kiba datar.

"Ta-tapi-!" Naruto berusaha menolak. Namun, Kiba menarik tangan Naruto.

Setelah memasuki Hotel tersebut, ternyata Kiba sudah menyiapkan atau memesan sebuah ruangan.

"Maaf aku telat! Teman-teman!" Kiba tertawa. Di sebuah ruangan tersebut tepatnya Kamar terdapat Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Shino dan.. Sasuke!

"A-apa ini?" Naruto terbelalak.

"Hoi, dobe..." Sasuke tersenyum picik. Sepertinya, akan ada suatu permainan.

"Masuklah Naruto. Mengapa kau hanya diam di tengah pintu?" Kiba memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi..." Naruto mulai berkeringat.

"Ah iya! A-aku harus pulang! Hime-ku menunggu (author:Huek!)" Naruto gelagapan.

Brak! Tiba-tiba dengan Sigap dan Cepat Shino menutup Pintu, "Ini, telepon Hinata dan Join bersama kami! Katakan padanya sesuatu!" Shino menyodorkan gagang telepon dengan wajah datar.

"MEN-CU-RI-GA-KAN!" Naruto berteriak "Kenapa kalian memaksaku, hah?!"

"Dobe bodoh. Apa kau tak capek setelah seharian kau bekerja? Hari ini dan malam ini Tuan Hokage harus bersenang-senang 'kan?" Sasuke menyeringai sadis. Naruto yang mendengar itu menelan ludah, "Glek!" dengan wajah sweatdropped.

"Sudah, Shino.. Tak usah menyuruhnya. Aku sudah bilang pada Hinata." Ujar Neji datar.

"Apaaa?! Kau bilang apa padanya?!" sahut Naruto terkejut. "Baiklah. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Naruto terpasrah(?).  
Shino, Naruto, dan Kiba mulai duduk di lantai bersama yang lainnya.

Shikamaru menyalakan tv.  
Sai menyiapkan Kartu.  
Kiba menyiapkan Makanan dan Minuman. Oh! Ternyata ada Akamaru juga.

"Nah, kita akan bermain Kartu." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Jadi, aturannya.. Siapa yang mendapat Kartu dengan Nilai Kecil harus menuruti Kemauan orang yang mendapat Kartu dengan Nilai Besar.." Sai memjelaskan sambil mengocok Kartu.

"..." Naruto sweatdropped. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

"Baiklah.. Kita mulai..." Kiba menyengir Lebar. Sementara Shikamaru masih menonton Tv "Hoi! Sudah mau mulai nih!" Kiba menegur Shikamaru.  
"Iya." Sahut Shikamaru dengan Singkatnya. Kemudian semuanya bersiap menerima Kartu yanh dibagikan oleh Sai.

"Nah.. Mari kita... Lihat!" Aba-aba dari Shino diucapkan. Semua pun segera membuka kartunya.

"Nah, siapa yang mendapatkan Nilai besar dan Kecil?" Neji bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Nah, nah, nah... Coba kulihat.." Sai sang pengocok Kartu memeriksa Kartu satu-persatu Orang di Kamar tersebut.

"Shino, kau terbesar. Dan Kiba kau terkecil." Ujar Sai.

"Apaa?! Bagaimana aku bisa terkalahkan oleh dia?!" Kiba protes.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin kau digigit Seranggaku." Shino menyeringai tipis.

"Apa?!" Kiba terkejut, "Teganya kau.." dan satu detik kemudian.. "Auwww!"

"Baiklah kita mulai lagi, hehe" ujar Sai.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Yuhuuu...! Aku terbesar, dan kau terkecil Shika!" Sai tertawa.  
"Baiklah aku hanya ingin kau diam dan aku akan melukis Wajahmu!" Sai mulai melukis wajah Shikamaru dengan cepat. "Baiklah.. Mendekatlah. Aku ingin melihat hasilnya." ucap Sai. Shikamaru mendekat. Wajah Sai dan dirinya sangat dekat. Sehingga... Blush! Sai menjauh. Pipinya merona "Huh, dasar Shika Jelek! Menjauh dariku!" Ledek Sai.  
"Apa? Kau yang meminta. Tanpa disuruh aku juga mau." Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hahh... Kalian ini.. Cepatlah!" Sasuke memutar bolamatanya.

"Ah, iya. Baiklah. Kita mulai lagi." Ujar Sai seraya membagikan Kartu.

"Hmm.. Siapa lagi yang dapat?" Tanya Neji.

"Sasuke, kau terbesar. Naruto, kau terkecil." Ujar Sai.

"Yeah! Yes! Bravo!" umpat Sasuke dalam hatu dengan Senang.

"A-apa?" Naruto terkejut bukan main. Tau kan bagaimana jika Sasuke memerintahnya?

"Fufu... Baiklah. Aku ingin kau.."

-To be Continued!-

.  
Need review... Ya minna? Maaf kalo jelek, pendek, atau aneh.. Huehehe... :'3 oke lah.. See ya later in this story, minna! :'3 


End file.
